Mates for Life
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: They had all grown up together, but despite Vince having promised Brian to take him as his mate, it was Dom holding him now. [Slash, Shapeshifter AU]


Balls of fluff rolled around in the field, limbs flailing and growling playfully. "Lunch!" Mia called, and the mash-up of fur and bodies stopped their rough-housing. Three tiger heads popped up- one orange, another white, and the final maltese. The pre-teen shapeshifters untangled themselves to cross the field back to the trees where the picnic blankets were set up.

As they walked side by side, the blue-grey maltese bumped shoulders with the snowy tiger in the middle. "Y'know, Bri," he mentioned. "I'm gonna make you my mate when we're older."

"Yeah, V?" He bopped his forehead against the side of Vince's head. "Think I'd like that." His tail twisted around the other cat's.

The final tiger rolled his eyes, swatting Brian on the head with an over-sized paw. "Yeah, yeah. How 'bout food?"

Brian shoved his body into Dom's playfully, knocking him off balance a bit before dashing towards the trees. Vince and Dom laughed, bounding off after him. The trio ended up in a tangle of limbs again, their feline laughter turning into human as they all shifted forms.

It was one of those days that the trio of best friends could spend just curled up with the other in perfect contentment.

_What happened to those days? _Vince wondered, brought from his recollection by the other two tigers stumbling through the door. "You're late," he growled out.

The pair had been laughing about something or other and now looked over at Vince on the couch, a scowl plastered on his face. "Sorry, V," Dom replied, which only made said male snort and look away.

He couldn't watch them, couldn't see the pair curled around each other petting and kissing. That was supposed to be Vince with the blonde, not Dom. Vince had promised Brian, everyone knew it. _They _were supposed to be mates, not Brian and Dom.

It seemed Dom hadn't cared though, being that earlier that week for Brian's sixteenth birthday Dom got him a mating band. They wouldn't be able to mate officially until they were eighteen but it didn't change the fact the man he thought was his best friend was stealing his love away.

Seeing the glint of metal around Brian's wrist made Vince scowl. It was a pretty silver bangle engraved with ivy and the Latin word for _eternity_. It was the perfect gift for Brian and it burned Vince up that _Dom _was the one to have given it to the white tiger.

"Whatever," the brunette ended up growling, getting up to stalk towards the kitchen. "Already prepped everything so how about helping me get it on the grill."

Brian and Dom traded a look, worried about the other tiger's attitude as of late. Neither had any idea though and therefore hoped that whatever was bothering him would pass.

If only it were so easy.

* * *

><p>It was after the traditional weekend cook-out that Vince saw his chance. Dom was busy helping Mia clean dishes in the kitchen and the rest of their friends had all gone home. He watched as Brian climbed the stairs, intending on going to the bathroom, and followed him.<p>

Before he got all the way inside, Vince snagged his arm and pushed him through the door across the hall into the guest bedroom. "V? What the fuck?" the blonde demanded, watching as Vince shut and locked the door behind him.

"We need to talk," he gruffed back, frowning at him.

"It couldn't wait 'til after I went to the bathroom?" Vince shook his head but when he didn't speak, Brian sighed. "Well what is it?"

Growling, Vince stepped forward, grabbing Brian's left wrist and bringing it up so the mating bangle was eye level. "This!"

Brows furrowed, Brian said, "I dunno what yer-"

"You let someone else claim you!" Vince barked. "You were mine, Bri!" When Brian only continued to stare at him like he had no clue, the brunette dropped his wrist. "I told you I'd take you as my mate, didn't I?"

Surprise crossed Brian's face, blue eyes growing big. "I didn't… I didn't realize you felt that way." Before Vince could even begin to argue the foolishness of that statement, Brian explained, "We were kids when you said that. I figured you'd lost interest."

"What?!" Vince pounced the other tiger, landing on the bed behind him. "You really thought I could lose interest in you?! You were mine Bri! Always! I've never once stopped loving you!"

Brian frowned up at the brunette. His first instinct had been to throw the tiger off but the hurt expression on his face had Brian deflating quickly. With Vince straddling his waist, the blonde reached up and brushed his hand along his arm, attempting to soothe him. "I'm sorry V…" was all he could think to say, the words whispered into the air.

"Why?" Vince choked on the question, wanting so desperately to understand how Brian could believe that.

Brian shook his head, attempting to find an appropriate way to explain things to Vince. "When we got older, Dom was always so open with his love." He showered Brian with affection, took care of him, and it was rather obvious to everyone how much Dom loved him, how much Brian loved him in turn. "But you… you like pulled away from me. It was like you didn't want to be around me anymore."

Vince shook his head. "I was trying to hold back," he explained. "I loved you so much and I knew that if I didn't keep my distance that… I didn't want you to feel pressured into mating. And I was scared you'd end up letting me mate you before you were ready if I pushed and…" He sighed, head dropping to Brian's shoulder as he realized how stupid it all sounded.

Fingers carded through Vince's hair. "I'm so sorry V," was whispered into his ear, laced with regret. "I still love you, you know that right?"

Vince pulled back with hope in his eyes. "Yeah?"

Brian smiled softly. "Of course I do." His fingers trailed down Vince's cheek, smile fading as he added, "But I love Dom too."

Vince was crushed by those words. Even though he knew that to be true- had seen it first hand- he didn't want it to be. He got up, pulling away from Brian's hands as he tried to grab for him. "Just forget it," he muttered, backing away. No matter how much it hurt, Vince wouldn't come between them. He loved them both too much to be so selfish- he realized that now.

"Wait…" Brian caught his arm as he reached for the door. "We should talk to Dom about this."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please?" The fingers on his arm tightened with the plea.

Vince wouldn't look at him- _couldn't_- but he nodded all the same. It wasn't the first time Brian had convinced him to do something he wasn't sure was entirely sane, and he didn't foresee that changing. "Later," he conceded, opening the door, "I need to go clear my head."

* * *

><p>Later turned out to be the following afternoon. Brian trapped Vince in the garage office, calling out to Dom from the doorway. "<em>Buster<em>," Vince growled in warning, unafraid to pull out the childhood nickname. Not that it did a damn thing to help him because Dom came right in.

"Whatcha need?" he asked the blonde, one glance at Vince telling him something was up.

"We need to talk," Brian replied. He looked at the brunette and asked, "You wanna talk to 'im?" Vince scowled but didn't open his mouth, so the other tiger took it as permission enough as he turned back to Dom and simply said, "V's upset about our mating."

"What?" Dom furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Cause he was _mine _Dom!" Vince growled. "You can't just go and do that!"

Immediately on the defensive, Dom snarled, getting into Vince's face. "Brian can do what he wants! I asked and he said yes! If ya don't like it then tough shit!"

"I trusted you!" Vince threw back. "I've _always _trusted you! You knew damn well how I felt about Bri! I fucking loved you and you betray me by trying to steal him away?!" He shoved Dom, teeth bared in challenge.

Except Dom was looking at him in stunned silence. Vince blinked, glancing over at Brian to find his lips were curling into a smile. Dom was the one to speak up, "What did you say?" Before Vince could answer, he continued, "You just said you love me."

"I did?" Vince fumbled with an excuse, saying how it wasn't what they were thinking, cutting himself off with a little yelp as Dom returned to his personal space.

"I love you too V," Dom murmured, nuzzling him. "Never thought you felt the same."

Brian grinned as he stepped up next to the pair, looking between them in obvious happiness. "Now that that's settled, I think I have a solution to this little problem…"

Dom smirked. "Why do I get the feelin' you knew 'bout this all along?"

The answer he received was a shrug and a matching smirk. "Come on," he encouraged, offering a hand to each of them. "We need to do a little shopping."

* * *

><p>The following morning the trio laid twinned together in Dom's bed. Brian gave Vince a lazy smile as the brunette took his hand. Meanwhile Dom was just waking up, fingers carding through both their locks.<p>

The light caught the new bracelets that adorned Dom and Vince's wrists. They were both silver to match Brian's, engraved with the Latin word for eternity. Whereas Brian's was adorned with ivy engraving, Dom's had a lattice design that mirrored a trellis and Vince's was barbed wire.

Ivy would twine and wrap around them both, growing beautiful and vibrant. It would even soften the wire, though the barbs would remain hidden in order to protect them from disturbances, while the wood would keep them strong and stable. It was the ivy that bound them all together, threading in and out, taking root. Together they were an undeniable force, perfect parts of a whole.

Brian nuzzled each of his bed-mates. There hadn't been much in the way of funny business between them, nor would there be until their actual mating. Even so, being able to slumber beside each other- bodies wrapping contently together like the ivy, trellis, and barbed wire- was a blessing.

"Mates," Brian purred, snuggling closer.

"Soon," Dom confirmed, giving him a smile. "Very soon we can make it official."

"Can't wait," Vince rumbled, nose falling into blonde curls. Dom grabbed his chin, moving his head so he could kiss Vince. It was soft at first, though it soon grew more passionate. When Dom pulled away, the brunette growled, "Yeah, ya want me to be patient. Good call Dom."

Said tiger only smirked. "'Ey, ain't my fault we gotta be eighteen."

The sleepy blonde was quick to point out, "We can't be _officially _mated. Never said anything about any actual acts of mating."

Vince gave a rumble of approval, hand sliding up Brian's leg to rest on his hip. Dom's grin was sly, shaking his head. _Of course _Brian would find the loophole. Then again, it wasn't like there were any real rules they would be breaking. They were promised to each other, which was as good as the actual bond itself. Therefore having sex wasn't out of the question.

"Not now though," Brian quickly amended as the pair pawed at him- and each other. "Still tired."

"You're incorrigible," Dom replied. All he could do was shake his head as Brian shifted forms.

A snowy white tiger laid on the bed, stretching out and giving a big yawn. "You two joining me for a cat nap or what?"

"We haven't even gotten out of bed," Vince pointed out.

"And?" One blue eye looked up at him pointedly. Vince simply smiled, giving in as always, adding a maltese pelt into the mix.

"Why not?" Dom sighed, not about to fight them both. An orange and black tiger snuggled in with them.

Limbs tangled and faces rubbed together in an exchange of scent with the occasional lave of a big tongue. It was hard to tell where one tiger began and another ended, twinned together in a beautiful painting of color and stripes.

"Love you guys," Brian murmured, head pillowed on Dom's shoulder.

"Love you too Buster," Vince rumbled in turn. "And love you Dom'nic."

Dom's paw rest against Vince's shoulder, managing to twist and lick his nose. "I love you both… Even if I'm gonna be as white as Bri by the time we hit thirty."

"He'll still be prettier," Vince ribbed right back.

"That he will," Dom conceded.

"And I'll still love you both." Brian's words were laced with sleep, eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

"Same here," Vince answered, head nuzzling into the white tiger's neck.

"Yeah." Dom gave a feline grin, butting his forehead up against Brian's. "We'll always have each other."

/End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Special thanks to Omi for helping figure out the mating bangles for Dom and Vince to go along with Bri's ivy one. Wish I could take credit for the brilliance of that one, but alas... Haha. Hope you all enjoyed the fluff!**


End file.
